


Fraternization

by dani_the_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_the_girl/pseuds/dani_the_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so many reports of infringment of the fraternization regs that Hammond can ignore at any given time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> This arrived almost fully formed while I was biking home from an arty thing in the botanic gardens. I actually started off imagining Hammond's conversation with Jack, but then got sidetracked by wondering how Daniel would take it. I didn't get it beta'd or anything, just thought I'd post it.

When he gets back to Daniel's office, Daniel is already deeply absorbed in some set of runes or other, forehead creased in concentration. It amazes Jack how little time it takes for Daniel to be dead to the world, absorbed in some puzzle or mystery and completely unaware of what's going on around him. He waits, leaning against the door frame, to see if his presence will obtrude itself on Daniel's notice and when it doesn't clears his throat gently. Daniel looks up, but Jack has been caught like this before. He waits, measuring the distance behind Daniel's eyes until he judges that Daniel has returned to a point close enough to reality that he'll actually be listening to what Jack says.

"So," he begins cautiously, "just got back from talking to Hammond."

"Oh," Daniel replies non-committally. _And why are you telling me this_, his eyes ask.

"Turns out we gotta either save the world again, or you gotta stop standing so close to me in the cafeteria line," Jack says. He's trying for light, but even he can hear that he's not making it. They've saved the world enough times that they should be able to stand where they damn well like, surely?

Daniel smiles back at him. "You should probably stop checking out my butt in the showers too," he says, and there's laughter in his eyes.

"C'mon Daniel! It doesn't piss you off that Hammond's got some kind of formula relating apocalypses averted to fraternization complaints he can ignore?" Jack grouses.

Daniel replies "Well perhaps you can ask Thor to stage something for you - bring the _O'Neill_ into orbit, scare a few people. That should be good for a few months." His eyes are saying _It's the military, I always expected it to be irrational_ and that pisses Jack off too. It's not irrational, damn it. There are damn good reasons for most of these regs, it's just that, well, things are different in the SGC. Things are different for SG1, for him and Daniel.

"Anyway," he says irritably, "I don't know how these guys even notice. It's not like we're exchanging significant looks in the gate room." Daniel snorts a laugh, but he ignores it. "Look, you stay here, I'll go bring you something to eat in peace." He turns to go, but Daniel's voice arrests him.

"Jack, that's what they notice. I'm fine. Go get Sam some lunch." Jack sighs. If he takes Carter lunch she'll get flustered and start talking about alloys or reactors or some other damn thing again. On the other hand, Daniel has a point, as usual.

"Maybe Teal'c'll want something," he says resignedly. "See you later."

Daniel smiles at him in a way that makes him glad they're in the privacy of Daniel's office. "Indeed you will, Jack. Enjoy your lunch."


End file.
